a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device used for a computer casing on which a plurality of expansion cards is inserted, and more particularly to a control device wherein a connection element is installed in a casing of height of 2 U (1 U is equal to 1.75 in), and left and right sides of the connection elements are connected and fixed respectively with a right riser card and a left riser card, such that at least more than seven expansion cards can be inserted by a plurality of adaptive slots which is welded on the vertically positioned left and right riser cards, respectively.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that in a conventional computer casing of height of 2 U, expansion cards (or interface cards) are all vertically inserted into adaptive slots of a circuit motherboard. As area of the motherboard is limited, only three or four expansion cards can be inserted vertically in nowadays. As more and more functions of industrial or commercial computers are required, the number of required expansion cards (i.e., interface cards) is also increased correspondingly. Therefore, how to install at least more than seven expansion cards (interface cards) in a standard casing of height of 2 U, to increase its functions of usage, is a technical issue to be pursued by the present invention.